Jump then Fall
by Goofball42
Summary: Song fic to Jump then fall by Taylor Swift. I own nothing, seriously nothing.


**I like the way you sound in the morning we're on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard.**

Shawn called her at 7 in the morning on a Saturday. He never got up before noon on Saturdays so naturally she was concerned. "Shawn is everything okay?"

"Yeah Jules" He laughed a bit on the other end of the line. "Do I need an excuse to call you?"

"Not necessarily, no, do you need something Shawn?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me on the pier in half an hour."

"Yeah that sounds good as long as you bring me breakfast."

"I wouldn't dare arrive without it." He laughed again. "I'll see you soon Jules."

"Bye Shawn"

**I like the way I can't keep my focus I watched you talk and you didn't notice.**

He got called to the crime scene around 8 at night. Lassiter, Chief Vick, and Jules were already there when he showed up with Gus. He had been there for half an hour but he hadn't done anything yet. Every time he tried to get down to work he would hear Juliet laugh or talk and he would forget what was going on all over again.

"Shawn" Gus was becoming aggravated "either ask her out or get to work cause either way I can go home."

"You know I can't do that Gus," after on e last lingering look at Jules he gave in "Okay let's get to work."

**I hear the words, but all I can think is we should be together.**

"Shawn, I'm kind of busy right now, can we talk later?" She felt bad for blowing him of but they had to solve the case by the weekend otherwise it would ruin her Saturday.

"Yeah Jules we can talk later just call me as soon as your done, okay?" He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was scared anyways and her blowing him off made it that much easier to avoid.

"Okay, goodbye Shawn."

"Bye Jules."

**Every time you smile, I smile, and every time you shine, I'll shine for you.**

She saw him in the park, she didn't go over to see him she just sat down on a bench and watched him. He and Gus were on the playground acting just like little kids. She saw him laughing as he raced Gus to the bottom of the slides, he won and did a little victory dance, beaming. She smiled to herself, only he could pull of acting like a 5 year old.

He saw her sitting on a bench and started running over to her. "Hey Jules, fancy meeting you here."

"Hi Shawn, what are you two doing?" She asked.

"Well, every Thursday Gus and I come down here to play on the playground, would you care to join us?" He loved spending time with her even if it was only a little while.

"Okay." She would do just about anything to see him acting like his childish self with his friend.

They ran over to the playground to meet Gus. They spent the whole day racing up and down slides, seeing who could cross the monkey bars faster and acting like children even when it started to rain they kept playing. They all had the time of their lives and she marveled at his ability to make her act like a total idiot and actually enjoy it. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

**Whoa, I need you baby, don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. Baby I'm never gonna leave you say that you wanna be with me too, cause I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall.**

He ran over to her, he could take it anymore he had been dancing around it for years, but no more today was the day. She saw him walking over to her, she didn't think they had a case so she was a tad bit confused "Hey Shawn what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and it can't wait." He knew it had to be now or he would lose his courage again and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Sure Shawn, what's up?" He motioned for her to follow him, she did. When he had led her around to the side of the building he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Okay I'm not quite sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I love you Juliet, I have for almost 4 years and waiting for you and me to just happen is driving me insane. I've almost lost you to many times to keep waiting around because I'm afraid that if I do you'll never know. You don't have to say anything I just thought that you should know…" He was cut short when her lips crashed into his, he was shocked, but he quickly smiled and kissed her back. They both came up for air grinning like idiots.

"I love you to Shawn." He smiled at her so wide she thought his face might explode.

"I like the sound of that, plus this is perfect I already have our couples name picked out and everything, what do you think _Shules_" She smiled at him, it was perfect she kissed him again, turned and went back to the police station. He let her go cause he knew he'd see her again soon enough.


End file.
